Help
by kutiekat44
Summary: After total drama Courtney fell she needs help and for someone to help her back upmaybe a certain delinquent can help please review
1. Chapter 1

The only thing good about being at the bottom is that you can't get any lower. After TDWT Courtney just fell down she felt empty she had no one to go to everyone in her life either hated her or gotten pushed away. After the show Courtney went wild she smoked pot until she over dosed so bad she woke up in hospital beds. She binge drank for hours destroying her insides and her life even faster Courtney was walking down a self-destructive path that led nowhere except to a life alone. When her family finally tried to step in Courtney was too far gone. If someone told her not to go out or restrain herself she would go into fits of anger hurting herself and anyone who tried to get in her way.

Courtney's pov

Why the f*** is every one all up in my s***. I am a grown a$$adult no one is the boss of me anymore I can take care of myself and if I can't I'll find someone who will. Your probably looking at the biggest bad a$$ since….since Duncan! Why was I still I thinking about him he's such a cheating loser. He never gave a damn about me and he never will forget about him he's a loser I need a drink.

No one's pov

The hurt girl stumbled into a bar from already drinking a 12 pack a beer. She got thrown out of the bar from fighting and had to be picked up by her sister Kendall. Kendall was 18 she wasn't allowed to go into the bar so her sister had to be carried out by the manager As soon as she was let go she vomited all over the side walk and Kendall hadn't seen her sister in a more sad state. She got her sister to the apartment and went into her room. Courtney got the phone from the kitchen she pressed the first number on speed dial finally someone picked up it was a certain delinquent she use to know.

Hello? "said Duncan".

Hey is me….. Courtney

"Courtney what do you want to tell me how much of a jerk I am or how I don't deserve to live or how I am cheating scum!" Duncan was now raising his voice.

Courtney, "No ….."

Duncan, "What do you want then"?

said Courtney, "I called to tell you that I forgive you"

"What?" Duncan

"You heard me I forgive you, I hated you I was so hurt when you cheated on me I was broken and lost and I just wasn't living. I was never mad I was just hurting so bad that I lashed out without thinking mostly at you and the people I cared about most," Courtney surprised by her own force of voice.

"Are you still there?" Courtney monotone

Duncan didn't say anything but was listening intently" Yeah I'm still here".

"I can't do this anymore Duncan I have to go" said Courtney crying quietly.

Don't go Courtney don't hang up please me and Gwen are so over please keep talking just say something to me.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Courtney's pov

I wake up and my head is killing me I don't bother taking an asprin. I hear someone tinkering in the kitchen and whistling. Finally I walk in and I see Duncan failing at making eggs I nearly cry it was possibly the happiest moment when he walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead. He holds me in his arms and say's "It's ok princess it's alright it's going to be ok princess". The last thing he says to me is I will never hurt you the way I did again I'm so sorry there's a tear going down his cheek. I had never felt more safe in his arms and we just stood there for a while.

Aaaaaahhhhhh so cute so much fluff second story BAM BAM thank you for reading I would love it if you could review your favorite ban nerd

-kutiekat


	2. Chapter 2

When Duncan came back into her life she was always looking, checking to see if he was ever trying to cheat and hurt her again. Courtney was determined to never be hurt the way she was after TDWT. They got into fights constantly it always started with her yelling. She would scream at him in public places not caring if anyone would hear. Duncan knew this would probably happen after they got back together but never on this large of a scale. Not embarrassing him in public and calling him every name in the book on a daily basis. He was sick of it as much as he loved Courtney he was not about to sacrifice all happiness in his life for her. But every time he tried to leave and say it was over and leave she would scream and shout begging him not to go. He hated seeing her degrade herself to stay with him defy everything she was so she wouldn't have to be alone. Duncan was worried about was worried about Courtney she needed help, professional help. He walks into the apartment it looks messy but no worse than it usually does Duncan then starts calling Courtney's name Courtney...Courtney... When he finally gets to the bedroom door he sees Courtney on the bed with a bottle of wine and pills.

PRINCESS! He frantically calls 911 HELLO? HELLO ? My girlfriend just over dosed please help come help while he held her limp body he was sobbing WHY...? WHY...?


End file.
